livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Umthirn Hammerfist (jackslate45)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Monk (Martial Artist) Level: 5 Experience: 10,000 xp Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Dwarf Deity: none First Seen: Kaedyn's Quest Location: MIA Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (3 pts) + 1 4th Level CON: 14 +2 (2 pts) INT: 00 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +4 (5 pts) CHA: 08 00 (0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 52 = + CON (10) + FC (5) + Feat(5) (Monk 5) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + WIS(3) + Monk(1) + Feat(1)† AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (2) + WIS(3) + Monk(1) + Feat(1)† AC Flatfooted: 14 = + WIS(3) + Monk(1) INIT: +4 = (2) + Trait(2) BAB: +3 = (3) CMB: +8 = Training(5) + STR (3)* CMD: 22 = + BAB (3) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + WIS(3) + Monk(1)*^ Fortitude: +6 = (4) + CON (2) + Misc (0)& Reflex: +6 = (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0)& Will: +7 = (4) + WIS (3) + Misc (0)& Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +2 w/ Grapple ^ +4 vs. Trip/Bull Rush on Ground & +2 vs. spells, poison, and spell-like abilities † +4 Dodge AC vs. giants Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Monk (HPx5) Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes. Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treats any weapon with "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begins speaking Common and Dwarven. Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Toughness (Level 1): 1HP per HD Dodge (Monk 01 Bonus): +1 Dodge bonus to AC Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk 01 bonus): Always considered armed; attacks deal lethal or nonlethal dmg. Stunning Fist (Monk 01): Inflict the Stunned Condition on Target Improved Grapple (Monk 02): +2 CMB/CMD for Grapples Grapple Attempts do not Provoke AoO Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike)(Level 3): +1 to hit with weapon Weapon Specialization(Unarmed Strike(Level 5): +2 damage with weapon Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Trait to Initiative Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 1) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1